warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
A Burning Ambition
By: Icewish and Silverwhisker Prologue: A black dragon padded through the bushes, the moon reflecting on his scales. "Lilac," he growled. Lilac dipped her head to the black dragon. "Yes, King," she said. The black dragon let out a small smile, but said nothing. "Is there something I can get for you, my lord?" she asked. The Dark Dragon King narrowed his eyes at the servant. His claws sliced down her shoulder and she let out a scream... Chapter One: Crack. Crack. Crack. A small, black and gray egg hatched to the Dark Dragon King and Queen. A hatchling with three heads bursted from the egg. "Ah!" screamed the queen. "Get this disgusting monster away from me!" she cried. "But madam, this is your son," said the servant, Blade, the silver dragon. "I do not care! It is not natural for a dragon to have three heads!" she shouted at the servant. "Take it outside and kill it!" "But-" said the servant. "Now!" hissed the queen. Blade nodded. "Yes ma'am." The silver dragon dashed out of the den with the tiny hatchling, which was now happily asleep. The silver dragon set the three-headed, gray and green, hatchling on the ground. He rose his claws over his head in preparation to kill the little boy dragon, but he could not. "I can't watch a hatchling die again," he said to himself remembering his own son's death. "You know what," he said, picking up the hatchling. "This ain't right." He took the boy to his tiny den which he and his mate shared. His wife, Lilac, sat motionless in her nest. Her shoulder was wrapped and bandages from an injury earlier. "Hey," said Blade as he entered the room. "Hrm?" said Lilac as she though. "What in blazes is that?" she asked. "It's a hatchling, his mother and father abandoned it," explained Draco. "Yes, and whom may that be?" asked Lilac. "Well," started Blade. "The King and Queen, they ordered me to kill him, but I just..." He tried off. "I know," said the silvery she-dragon. "What should we name the boy?" asked Lilac. "Well, if we are going to serve as his parents "boy" and "hatchling" won't be suitable names." Blade let out a faint smile, so faint, that only the ones closest to him could tell it was a smile at all. "He does have three heads, so why not Trio?" suggested Blade. "I was thinking about something traditional-" Blade's voice cut her off. "Traditional? We don't even know what we are, Lilac, let alone what this hatchling is. So why not something novel for a change?" he said. Lilac nodded. "Maybe you're right, things need to change," she said. "Well then, little Trio," said Blade. "This is you're new home. I know it ain't much, but this is all we're allowed to have." The little dragon scanned the room with his six eyes. "Trio," he said. "Yes, sweety," said Lilac. "That's you." Chapter Two: As time passed, Trio grew and grew. His adoptive parents provided the best care for him possible, as if he were their own son. They used Trio to fill a bitter whole in their hearts, to keep away the raincloud the forever will float over their heads. And even though they had to keep him away from all the Dark Dragons, Trio still considers himself to be the happiest hatchling alive. Although, one day, everything was about to change... Petunia, a family friend and fellow servant, walked into Lilac and Blade's den. "What am I to tell the boy?" she thought. Trio's heads swung around. "Hello, Miss Petunia," said his center head. All three of his heads were capable of speech, but he only used the center one. "What's wrong?" he asked as he stood up. "It's just." The amber she-dragon paused. "The King and Queen are mad at your parents, they very well could be..." She trailed off. "Put to death." Trio's six eyes widened. He spread his pale green wings and dashed for the door. "No, you can't leave! It is too dangerous," said Petunia. "But Miss Petunia," said Trio, his silver eyes filled with concern. "I can't just sit back and watch them die." "But-" Her voice was cut off by the swish of Trio's wings. He flew strait towards the King and Queen's den. It was the largest in camp, and also the most decorated. It was filled with various treasures from the Dark Dragon raids across the world. Trio walked into the den, bold and fearless. He heard shouting coming from another room, and walked inside. There he saw the King, Queen and his parents, who were chained to the floor. The King, who's claws and fangs were covered in Blade and Lilac's blood, prepared to deliver the kill bite. "Servants don' question their masters," he hissed. "No!" shrieked Trio as he lunged at the King. "Trio?" said Blade, his voice so faint that it could barely be heard. His wings were broken, and so were many of his ribs. He coughed up blood, but his heart swelled with pride. Then he realized that his son was in great danger. "Son!" he shouted with all the energy that he had left. "Run! Run from this terrible place!" "Ha, son?" said the King. "You are not his son. Boy, you are my son. So why fight on the side of these worthless slaves when I could give you the world?" "Because they did not throw me out like you and your heartless Queen did!" hissed Trio's three heads. "Blade will be more of a father to me than you ever will!" Anger rose in the Kings heart and a hiss slithered up his throat. "Then be destroyed like your useless 'parents!'" he roared, his black eyes seemed to burn with an inner fire as he spoke the words. He lunged at the three-headed dragon and sliced off one of his heads. The evil King laughed malevolently as the head rolled across the floor. To his astonishment, two more took it's place. "W-What?" said the king. Trio said nothing, but lunged for the Kings neck. He pinned him down and snuck his fangs into the black dragon's neck. The King snarled and breathed fire into Trio's eyes. Temporarily blinded, Trio stumbled off the cliff and into the cloudy forest below. "Trio!" screamed Lilac as she watched her adoptive son fall into the mysterious forest below... Chapter Three: A young pastel yellow she-dragon was walking along in the forest below. She screamed as she stumbled across a young dragon hydra. "A-Are you alright?!" she asked the young dragon, who appeared to be almost her age. He didn't move, so the she-dragon drug him into a large red wood tree. "Hey, your awake!" roared the pastel dragon. Trio had opened his eyes. "I'm Ivy. You fell out of the sky and almost splattered all over the ground! I hope you don't mind, but I took you to my tree. You can leave when you recover." growled the pastel yellow dragon. She nudged Trio a warm, freshly caught, sheep. "Eat it." she ordered. Trio took the sheep from the she-dragon. "What's your name?" asked the yellow she-dragon. Trio didn't answer. "My name's Ivy, so what's your's?" she asked again. "Trio," muttered the three-headed dragon. Ivy nodded. "Your lucky to have three heads- Er, I mean, you can't get lonely." murmured Ivy. She looked over him. "Why did you fall from the sky? she asked him. "But I can get lonely, I am lonely" thought Trio to himself. "I was attacked," I answered. Ivy blinked. "Okay...Well, can you still fly and hunt?" asked Ivy. Trio nodded his reply. "Can I trust this dragon?" thought Ivy. "Where were you born?" she asked. "In Dark Dragon territory," he answered. "Your mother?" "Lilac." "Your father?" "Blade" "Were they Dark Dragons?" "No, captured servants." "Hrm," ended Ivy as she took a bite out of a sheep. "At least he isn't a pirate like the rest of them from that place." Trio stood up and stretched. "I should be going," he said. "No, no, you need to rest. Stay here for the night," replied Ivy. "I don't want to be a burden, you need to take care of yourself," said Trio. "No, at least let me treat your wounds. You don't want them infected," said Ivy. Trio sighed, but then nodded. The yellow she-dragon treated Trio's wounds. She explained to him that her mother, before she died, was the unofficial healer of her tribe. When that tribe was raided by the Dark Dragons, it was broken up. She fled to the forest in an attempt to escape the pirate tribe of dragons. "I escaped with my brother. He should be back by-" Ivy was cut off by a scowl. A a handsome, pale green dragon padded inside. "Found another wanderer, Ivy?" muttered the dragon. "Abaddon, he's a guest! He fell from the sky, and was strikingly wounded." murmured Ivy. Abaddon flicked his tail. "The farmers hid their cattle again, and had guards chase me out. We might need to move, Ivy," growled Abaddon. Ivy gasped. "B-But we can't leave, this is our home, and we love it!" cried Ivy. Abaddon sighed and nodded. Trio could tell that their home must be very important for some reason. "C-Could I help?" asked Trio. "No, you stupid, mutant freak!" hissed Abaddon. Trio shrunk back. "Abaddon!" growled Ivy, sharply. "What's wrong with you!" "I told you, you can't just take in strangers! I bet the farmers saw that thing and then decided to move the cattle!" he hissed back. "You don't know that!" shouted Ivy. "You don't know that he didn't!" hissed Abaddon. His wounds oozed a steady stream of blood as an evil silence took over the tree. "I want that freak out!" he finally hissed. "No! I've had enough of this! Ever since mom and dad died you've been a big jerk! He's staying, and if anything, you're leaving!" Trio was about to take off, but yet he felt the urge to stay just encase the Ivy's brother tried to hurt her. Abaddon roared and attacked Trio. He bit down hard on one of the young dragon's necks and red was splashed on the walls of the den. Trio began to fight back, slashing at the other dragon's wings. He tore strait through Abaddon's wing membrane. Ivy gasped, eyes wide as their home turned red with blood. Abaddon snarled angerly, and lashed at Trio. Icy screeched in fear and anger, and leaped at Abaddon. Category:Fanfiction Category:Icewish's Pages Category:Silverwhisker's Pages